fun with the MT 100
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: I laughed as crimson rained on me...I Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a Kyuuto Kitsune is a murderer! and I love it!
1. keeping it a secret!

Warning:  
Alternate universe. Death.  
Humour.  
Swearing.  
Violence.  
Supernatural.  
Naruto`s p.o.v!  
Blood and gore.  
I don`t own any naruto characters,  
but the OCs are MINE!!! _

Chapter 1 Keeping it a secret!

Kyuto kitsune`s/fire-foxe`s p.o.v:  
The black phone rings, I pick it up.  
▒Hello, this is fire-foxe, how can I be of assistance?▓ my sultry voice asked.  
▒Hello, this is mr┘scarecrow┘I hear you are an assassin?▓ the other voice asks. Mr. scarecrow eh? It`s kakashi sensei, I just know it, the stupid fool.  
▒Yes, assassinating is my job, why do you think I chose it?▓ I say curtly. Nobody knows who I am. And I plan on keeping it that way. Safe. hidden.  
▒Ah, well, if yo-▓ he starts but I cut in.  
▒Excuse me Mr. scarecrow, I have to go now, business calls you see, not just some random person talking to me in order to get my attention.  
Sorry for being rude, so┘see-ya.▓ I say, dropping the phone onto the receiver. Well, like I said, work-time.  
Minutes later, I find myself slicing the offender`s head off and I`m showered in blood, kyuubi goes crazy. He really enjoys this side of me. That makes 2 of us, I`m rarely like this. As I rinse my hair and body, I watch the dye and blood go down the drain. I reach for the towel, yanked it off the rack and rubbed myself dry, then padded to my room and got some fresh clothes and underwear out, I began to dress myself, looking in the mirror, the orange dye isn`t fully gone┘oh, well, let`s hope nobody notices. I see my blood-caked mask sat on my desk. A pale, snake-like teen, entered my room, I face him.  
▒Hey, foxe┘how`d it go?▓ he asks me.  
▒Fun┘and yours snake?▓ I asked him.  
▒Perfect┘if only your ninja mates knew what you`re really like┘you are so┘cruel, you are a demon, in angel`s skin, so evil, it`s past words┘▓ he trailed off. It`s true┘I, naruto uzumaki, a.k.a fire-foxe, am the infamous assassin/serial killer, and that I am, a bloodthirsty monster┘I even own up to it, demonic grin + all.  
▒Innit, 1 problem though, I want them to find out the hard way, in the meantime. We keep it hush-hush. Kay?▓ I asked the younger boy.  
▒Kay, shall I fly ya?▓ s.i.k asked me, as he released his black feathery wings, accidentally tearing his hoodie off. I nodded, pressing a button on the desk: making the ceiling open up. The 13-year-old waited till I was ready.  
▒Hehe, hold on tight!▓ s.i.k hisses and he seized me from behind and flew up, as the hole closed below us, I grin.  
▒Yo s.i.k, I`ll show you the way to kohona.▓ I told the vampeshikain teen. An hour later we were just hovering above my apartment. I signalled for him to drop me and go.  
▒Bye foxe!▓ he grinned, flying off, I waved him off, then went inside.  
I sighed, as I looked at the clock: only 3 hours left to meet my team-mates, I`m only 14 and I`m already a SS-class nin┘well, fire-foxe is. Hehe. I`m still in my ripped jeans and top, and I can`t find my clothes! Shit!  
*Knock, knock* they are in the city.  
Shit! I hope it aint kakashi-sensei, or sakura-chan, or sai-kun, or yamato-san, or sasuke┘plz be somebody else.  
▒Knock, knock!▓ I hear a dark voice through the door. I smile, it`s s.i.k.  
▒Oi, ish any1 called naruto uzumaki lives ere? Cause I have gots his clothes┘▓ he says, I let the guy in.  
▒Thank hell you came back! I was in a right state. No clean clothes!▓ I babble, s.i.k merely chuckled, and handed me a suitcase full of clothes.  
▒All the clothes that are suitable for ya village┘couldn`t find ya tango pants┘so I got ya these instead!▓ he said opening the suitcase and pulled out a pair of black pants, with orange flames going up 1 leg and a massive spiral on the other. He made me it┘ ▒Thank-you s.i.k! I needed some flames! And my in favourite colour too!▓ I grin as went into the bathroom to try them on. Perfect!  
▒Perfect fit!▓ I told him, s.i.k told me that the trousers are made of a special material, and it repairs itself and is mission-proof. And it can change the colours if I want it to. ▒Seeing you have to go to a meeting of some sort in half an hour, and I got a mission, this is bye.▓ He smiled, unintentionally exposing his fangs.  
▒Yeah, see-ya!▓ I chirrup, giving him a single armed hug, he hugs back, and I wave him off. He`s flown back.  
▒Gotta put these away.▓ I mutter, putting all the clothes away in the drawers in my room, I rush about in the new pants s.i.k got me, and a black vest-top, and my trademark orange jacket. I glanced at the clock, only 20 minutes left, I tie on my head-band, strap on my kunai holsters, I decided going against wearing sandals, so I wore black converse trainers. I`m quite the rebel. Hehe. Locking the door, and walked to the team 7 training grounds to find that sasuke, sakura and sai are already there. Kakashi-sensei`s not in sight. Whoa lucky me.  
▒Nice trousers naruto!▓ sai called to me, I smile and walk towards him.  
▒Thanks sai-kun! Hey sasuke-kun! Hi sakura-chan!▓ I shout, it`s amazing how nice and happy I can be. I get AA* for my acting skills! I attempt conversation, and get none. I sigh, then I smell┘fresh blood. Either somebody got cut or-┘wet hands.  
▒Hey foxe! I got bored so I flew over to say hi┘hi!▓ s.i.k said playfully, taking his bloodied hands off my face, I give him a heated glare.  
▒You idiot! Look at the state of ya!▓ I hissed at him. S.i.k shrugged in reply, he saw the lake, and run jumps in,  
then he got out, shook himself dry, then he laughed at sakura: he had soaked her, and she was wearing white, and it was now see-through.  
▒Soz! Ma bad! I`m bored cos it was so lame, I would`ve more fun shagging a bloody corpse!▓ he said, making the both of us laugh. {{S.i.k is British! ^^ lolz!!}} the other 3 stare at us.  
▒Innit though! #Dey calls me mister boombastic! Telephontastic! #▓ s.i.k sang: as we were now in hysterical laughter. Then he picked me up bridal-style and tossed me into the lake┘that was fucking FREEZING!!! I am gonna to kill him! He gulped.  
▒Snake. I. Am. Gonna. Kill. You!!!▓ I yell getting out and chasing him with a kunai. Fuck it! immortal or not, I will find a way to kill him! He screamed, as I chased him for the 23rd time around the whole of kohona. Now we were back in the training grounds, neither of us tired, just stood glaring at each other. Then kakashi-sensei and yamato-san drag their lazy arses here, s.i.k sniffs.  
▒I smell sweaty bum-sex!!▓ he laughs. I take a whiff, and then I cover my nose, it stunk! S.i.k grabs onto sai`s and sasuke`s shoulders to prevent himself: from falling over, it worked.  
Kakashi + yamato looked horrified, sakura stared in shock. Sai gasped. Sasuke`s jaw-dropped. I laughed.  
▒Hahahahaha!!! Nice 1 s.i.k!▓ I laugh, hi-5ing him, conveniently forgetting my anger towards him. Little snake.  
▒Hehe!▓ he giggles, sticking his black forked tongue out at me. Scaring everybody but myself. Shit. I sigh.  
▒Hey, s.i.k, listen: put ya tongue back in cos┘▓ I whispered an explanation to him, he laughed even harder, pulled out his wings, said bye, and flew off, back to west-side of capsule city. {{From dbz!}} I face my team-mates, acting if nowt happened.  
I predict a riot!! Lolz!! ^_^ I love riots! Especially making them! ^^ 


	2. transformations and 21 questions!

Warning:  
Alternate universe. Death.  
Humour.  
Swearing.  
Violence.  
Supernatural.  
Naruto`s p.o.v!  
Blood and gore.  
I don`t own any naruto characters,  
but the OCs are MINE!!! _

Chapter 2 Transformations and 21 questions!!

What a week! Kakashi-sensei was pretty pissed off about s.i.k`s rude comment, and me laughing at him. And I kept on asking why they smelled like that. (S.i.k wanted to know as well.) I am in a tantrum cause they told baa-chan, and she has taken me off missions for 2 weeks! 2 FUCKING WEEKS!!! What am I gonna for 2 spare weeks?! I flop on the sofa. *Phone rings* (Marilyn Manson: this is halloween.) I pick up my orange and black nokia 5310. It`s my favourite partner-in-crime, s.i.k!  
▒Hiya s.i.k.▓ I say, rolling on my back.  
⌠Hi! Wazzup? You don`t sound so great┘▓▓ he drawls, I shrugged.  
▒I`ve been taken off ninja missions for a while, and I`m totally bored.▓ I tell him, he snickers, before replying.  
⌠Lemme guess. Ya didn`t let it drop?■ he asked me, as I threw a shuriken.  
▒No. I didn`t!▓ I laughed dryly.  
⌠Hey, catch up on your beauty-sleep, then go to mine for some non-stop partying!! Woo!■ s.i.k grinned, I smile.  
▒Ok! Will there be booze?▓ I ask him.  
⌠HELL YEAH!!!■ he shouts in my ear.  
▒WOO-HOO!! Count me in!!▓ I shout back. We say our good-byes, and hang-up┘I smile, knowing he does it on the sly. He`s like a brother to me┘ an underage drinking, driving, ASBO, vicious vampeshikain prince, brother.  
8 hours later┘ (4:00 pm)  
*Knock, knock* I woke up to my door. I groan┘then rub the sleep from my eyes, roll off my bed and walk to the door, yawning widely. Then I answer.  
▒What.▓ I grumble. It was sasuke. Why him of all people, sasuke fucking uchiha! I let him in, not really caring.  
▒Did you just wake up dobe?▓ he asked.  
▒Well done captain obvious (!)▓ say sarcastically, as he just stared at me.  
▒Where are you going?▓ he asked me: pointing to my black + red sports bag.  
▒The city to get pissed┘▓ I drawled, getting up and picking up the bag.  
▒What does that mean?▓ sasuke asks me, man, is he talkative or what?  
▒Huh? Drunk┘▓ say, pulling out my mobile, and began to dial a number.  
⌠Yo!▓▓ s.i.k`s voice answers. I grinned.  
▒What time should I get to yours?▓ I asked him, I heard papers shuffling.  
⌠Er┘5 o`clock sound good?▓▓ he asks.  
▒Perfect┘oh, yeh, before I forget, who`s gonna be there?▓ I said.  
⌠Well┘me, you, koka-kola-kat, rifter raven, the sin-twiins, kane, zakai, kitana, nika, caleb, jai, and you know the rest!!▓▓ he said cheerfully.  
▒Oh, 1 more thing, make sure that cops won`t find us, cuz I`m a right bastard when I`m off me head!!▓ I laugh, he laughed alongside me.  
⌠Yeh, we`ll go on a killing spree too!!▓▓ he chimes, I agree. We said our byes.  
And sasuke stared┘what`s it with people staring, at me all the time!  
▒What?▓ I whine. He shrugged. I roll my eyes and continued to search for my red/orange hair dye. I seized me phone in hopes that I`ve left it at the city, I was just about to call s.i.k until I spied sasuke looking at the little red bottle in my mirror`s reflection. I grin slyly + I face him.  
▒Gimme that red bottle, please.▓ I asked politely, he reluctantly handed me the bottle. I smiled in thanks.  
▒What does it do?▓ he asks me, trying to hide his curiosity. My grin widens.  
▒It`s hair colouring, I use it when I`m gonna go to a party.▓ I explained as I squirted some on my hands, rub em together and run them through me hair, streaking it a orangey-red, then I picked up the red gel that glows-in-the-dark and mixed it in.  
▒So not many people can recognize me┘this red, it looks like blood, innit sasuke, like┘blood┘▓ I trailed off, not bovvered if I was scaring him, after I had done my hair, I carefully changed my top to a black ▒rebel▓ hoodie with neon orange sleeves + hood, my new pants had 7 belts and chains hanging off my waist. I picked up a small, blue box, out of the suitcase: I recognized it as it carried all my piercings. Sasuke just watched me in fascination. I allowed some of my demonic traits show: claw-like nails, wilder hair, darker whisker-marks, blackened lips, insomniac-looking eyes, teeth grew sharper, canines grew a bit longer, eyes turn orangey and slitted. Not to mention my reddish-orange fox-tails + my fox-ears came out. I slipped on 8 ear-pieces, 4 on each ear, 1 nose stud in the shape of a tiny fox, 2 eyebrow piercing, and a lip-ring. All of them crystallized. Hehe. I bet I look like a right demon, judging from the look of sasuke. I grin devilishly at him.  
▒W-what happened to you?▓ he asks.  
▒Nowt, I`m just gonna go to a party.  
And I had these done bout a month ago, and I used a illusion jutsu so nobody in kohona knows bout me true form┘but you┘▓ my cheerful face tells him, but there was evil lurking in my eyes, I think he saw it.  
He was about to say something, but a series of loud knocks interrupted him. I cross the apartment, to open the door to see s.i.k stood there in all his glory, I let him in, and he eyes me.  
▒Nice, I don`t suppose you`ve┘▓ he started, but fell silent when he spied sasuke stood in a corner, s.i.k stares at the 15-year-old uchiha, + smirked.  
▒Sooo, you`re sasuke uchiha?▓ he asks.  
▒Yes, that`s me┘what do you want?▓ sasuke replied to him nonchalantly.  
▒Just wondering if you`ll join the dark side┘we have cookies.▓ S.i.k says.  
▒I don`t like sweets.▓ Sasuke said in monotone. The other teen shrugs.  
▒What do you mean dark side?▓ the raven asks, the tri-colour haired boy grinned, tauntingly, baring fangs.  
▒I mean dark side, don`t love it, till ya try it!▓ he told the confuzzled guy.  
▒Alright┘what do I have to do?▓ sasuke asks us. I snickered, s.i.k cracks his knuckles + smiles in reply.  
▒Sit down in front of the mirror, and wait.▓ I instruct. As sasuke sat in the chair, I pull skinny jeans, hoodies, belts, and converse out of me cupboard, and set them on my bed. S.i.k pulled a piercing gun and studs out, make-up, a tattoo pen and ink, the works. I hummed, pulling out various hair dyes. We put them on the table, as sasuke looked at us.  
▒Do you want a piercing, or a tattoo, or both or none?▓ I ask him happily.  
▒Um. Can I have both?▓ he asked me.  
▒Sure. Where?▓ s.i.k says, loading it with diamond studs. The raven points at his left earlobe, then his right ear cartilage, s.i.k nods, then he dots said areas with pen, positions the gun, shoots it with a *click* then the other ear. *Click*┘I hummed.  
▒What tattoo do you want? D`you wanna draw it, or d`you wanna have 1 that`s in a book?▓ I ask, picking up the tattoo pen and gave it to him.  
▒I want to draw 1. I want it between my shoulder blades.▓ Sasuke told us, giving the book back, and took the pencil and paper s.i.k gave him. I turn away to pick up the ink: I pick up the dark colours. I then lean over to see the design: a dragon curled around an uchiha fan. To be done in red, white and blue. (Blue dragon, white and red fan.) I stencilled, and then switched on the pen, the air was filled with buzzing, only stopping to wipe or change ink. I had to hold him down to do the major details, like scales, give the dragon mangekyo sharigan, and shadows. S.i.k grinned.  
▒I like it.▓ sasuke said, slightly smiling as he looked at the reflection of it. ▒Now your hair, and make-up.▓ s.i.k said happily, sasuke whipped around.  
▒What?! MAKE-UP??!!▓ he hollered.

review plz!! I`ll write more if you ppl do!! ^_^ 


End file.
